


The kissing booth, a fan fiction💋 - ClarissaMadossa - Wattpad

by ClarissaMadossa



Category: The Kissing Booth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaMadossa/pseuds/ClarissaMadossa
Summary: Welcome to my story!I’m ClarissaMadossa on Wattpad too.
Relationships: Elle and Noah





	The kissing booth, a fan fiction💋 - ClarissaMadossa - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story!  
> I’m ClarissaMadossa on Wattpad too.

The kissing booth, a fan fiction💋 - ClarissaMadossa - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://my.w.tt/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @Ariana_Godoy](https://my.w.tt/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://my.w.tt/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://my.w.tt/featured/960279561)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F210611373%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-857361554160797850%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DjaJCTu28%252BofdJwA9V9amdAax2sMewGZ3ZQsya8pyvdUM0VTh1Lw7FP70O4nR4sNnFWJitA0KBLJAmjq5hnuFcqTktCbN7oC4Md3A0qLQc56%252BQzWrgNyLnI57l%252BanBtRd%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3DClarissaMadossa)  
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F210611373%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-857361554160797850%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DjaJCTu28%252BofdJwA9V9amdAax2sMewGZ3ZQsya8pyvdUM0VTh1Lw7FP70O4nR4sNnFWJitA0KBLJAmjq5hnuFcqTktCbN7oC4Md3A0qLQc56%252BQzWrgNyLnI57l%252BanBtRd%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3DClarissaMadossa)  


  
  


# The kissing booth, a fan fiction💋 

  
  
4.5K Reads  
  
225 Votes  
21 Part Story  


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/ClarissaMadossa)  
**By[ClarissaMadossa](https://my.w.tt/user/ClarissaMadossa)**  
  
Completed  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%25F0%259F%2592%258B%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=The+kissing+booth%2C+a+fan+fiction%F0%9F%92%8B+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%25F0%259F%2592%258B%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F210611373-256-k477449.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23romance+%28THIS+STORY+WAS+WRITTEN+BEFORE+TKB2%29+Elle+Evans+misses+Noah+Flynn+so+much+after+he+goes+to+Harvard.+And+she+misses+him+more+then+ever.+But+what+she+finds+out+about+Noah+you%27ll+have+to+read+all+about+in+%C2%ABThe+kissing+booth%2C+a+fan+fiction+%F0%9F%92%8B%C2%BB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%25F0%259F%2592%258B%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D210611373&caption=%3Cb%3EThe+kissing+booth%2C+a+fan+fiction%F0%9F%92%8B%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%25F0%259F%2592%258B%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0A%28THIS+STORY+WAS+WRITTEN+BEFORE+TKB2%29+Elle+Evans+misses+Noah+Flynn+so+much+after+he+goes+to+Harvard.+And+she+misses+him+more+then+ever.+But+what+she+finds+out+about+Noah+you%27ll+have+to+read+all+about+in+%C2%ABThe+kissing+booth%2C+a+fan+fiction+%F0%9F%92%8B%C2%BB&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cromance%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%25F0%259F%2592%258B&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%25F0%259F%2592%258B%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/210611373)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=The%20kissing%20booth%2C%20a%20fan%20fiction%F0%9F%92%8B&body=The%20kissing%20booth%2C%20a%20fan%20fiction%F0%9F%92%8B%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%25F0%259F%2592%258B%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://my.w.tt/823977848-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-1-after)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    (THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BEFORE TKB2) Elle Evans misses Noah Flynn so much after he goes to Harvard. And she misses him more then ever. But what she finds out about Noah you'll have to read all about in «The kissing booth, a fan fiction 💋»

  * [bethreekles](https://my.w.tt/stories/bethreekles)
  * [elleevans](https://my.w.tt/stories/elleevans)
  * [joeyking](https://my.w.tt/stories/joeyking)
  * [kissingbooth](https://my.w.tt/stories/kissingbooth)
  * [leeflynn](https://my.w.tt/stories/leeflynn)
  * [noahflynn](https://my.w.tt/stories/noahflynn)
  * [reekles](https://my.w.tt/stories/reekles)
  * [thekissingbooth](https://my.w.tt/stories/thekissingbooth)
  * [thekissingbooth2](https://my.w.tt/stories/thekissingbooth2)
  * [tkb](https://my.w.tt/stories/tkb)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Chapter 1 - After Harvard ](https://my.w.tt/823977848-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-1-after)
  * [ Chapter 2 - The call ](https://my.w.tt/825762210-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-2-the)
  * [ Chapter 3 - Break up? ](https://my.w.tt/827240064-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-3-break)
  * [ Chapter 4 - The fight ](https://my.w.tt/827513159-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-4-the)
  * [ Chapter 5 - Over him, or not? ](https://my.w.tt/829523973-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-5-over)
  * [ Chapter 6 - Almost thanksgiving ](https://my.w.tt/831154368-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-6-almost)
  * [ Chapter 7 - The OMGs ](https://my.w.tt/832484637-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-7-the)
  * [ Chapter 8 - Noah's visit ](https://my.w.tt/836574292-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-8-noah%27s)
  * [ Chapter 9 - Forgiveness? ](https://my.w.tt/911607570-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-9)
  * [ A/N ](https://my.w.tt/911781765-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-a-n)
  * [ Chapter 10 - Missing you ](https://my.w.tt/926249237-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11 - Fantasy Friend Forever ](https://my.w.tt/940636348-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12 - Playdate? ](https://my.w.tt/941229756-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-12)
  * [ Chapter 13 - Thanksgiving dinner ](https://my.w.tt/941527182-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-13)
  * [ A/N ](https://my.w.tt/941686722-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-a-n)
  * [ Chapter 14 - I love you ](https://my.w.tt/945560142-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-14-i-love)
  * [ Chapter 15 - School searching ](https://my.w.tt/947901061-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-15-school)
  * [ Chapter 16 - The letters ](https://my.w.tt/950093270-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-16-the)
  * [ Chapter 17 - Graduation day ](https://my.w.tt/950126903-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-chapter-17)
  * [ The sequel! ](https://my.w.tt/955052471-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-the-sequel)
  * [ The sequel 2 ](https://my.w.tt/956192529-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B-the-sequel-2)



## Get notified when **The kissing booth, a fan fiction💋** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://my.w.tt/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://my.w.tt/privacy).  


  
  
# **3** in **reekles**  
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/210611373-the-kissing-booth-a-fan-fiction%F0%9F%92%8B/rankings)  


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://my.w.tt/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F210611373%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-857361554160797850%26utm_content%3Dshare_writing%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DjaJCTu28%252BofdJwA9V9amdAax2sMewGZ3ZQsya8pyvdUM0VTh1Lw7FP70O4nR4sNnFWJitA0KBLJAmjq5hnuFcqTktCbN7oC4Md3A0qLQc56%252BQzWrgNyLnI57l%252BanBtRd%26wp_page%3Dcreate%26wp_uname%3DClarissaMadossa)  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://my.w.tt/story/195970439-%F0%9F%92%9Bkissing-booth-2%E2%99%A5%EF%B8%8F)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/195970439-%F0%9F%92%9Bkissing-booth-2%E2%99%A5%EF%B8%8F)

[ 💛Kissing booth 2♥️ 5.7K13455
    
    
    It's been 12 years since Elle last saw the Flynn's and it's been 12 years since she even has talked to them ... now she's raising a daughter and has a husband that she's...

](https://my.w.tt/story/195970439-%F0%9F%92%9Bkissing-booth-2%E2%99%A5%EF%B8%8F)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/208098260-the-kissing-booth-why-now)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/208098260-the-kissing-booth-why-now)

[ The Kissing Booth Why Now? 38.6K1.7K913
    
    
    What if a key player was in the background and no one knew?
            THIS IS BASED ON THE BOOKS NOT THE MOVIE.

](https://my.w.tt/story/208098260-the-kissing-booth-why-now)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/154821672-noah%27s-mistake)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/154821672-noah%27s-mistake)

[ NOAH'S MISTAKE 90.7K1.8K382
    
    
    Elle and Noah worked hard to stay together after he left for Harvard.  Well at least until right after Christmas Break.

](https://my.w.tt/story/154821672-noah%27s-mistake)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/215716513-the-kissing-booth-returned)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/215716513-the-kissing-booth-returned)

[ The kissing booth returned 10.5K36772
    
    
    Elle's super hot boyfriend has gone to collage how will she deal without him? And what will happen when there relationship gets pushed to the test? Read to find out.
            I d...

](https://my.w.tt/story/215716513-the-kissing-booth-returned)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/168163948-kissing-booth-2)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/168163948-kissing-booth-2)

[ KISSING BOOTH 2 11.7K32866
    
    
    Noah Flynn has gone to college and Elle is all alone in highschool. Elle is worried about Noah in harvard away from her but luckily she still has her bestie Lee. Can Noa...

](https://my.w.tt/story/168163948-kissing-booth-2)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/178931460-noah%27s-girl)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/178931460-noah%27s-girl)

[ Noah's Girl  37.4K691144
    
    
    Noah leaves for College while Elle finishes her last year of High School. But what happens with Lee and Elle now? Are they perfect after she tells him?

](https://my.w.tt/story/178931460-noah%27s-girl)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/189318960-the-kissing-booth-getting-over-or-falling-in)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/189318960-the-kissing-booth-getting-over-or-falling-in)

[ The kissing booth,getting over or falling in  9.4K29996
    
    
    elle cant shake the feeling of disgust in her stomach nor can she shake the feeling of warmth when she sees noah?
            was it hard for noah to be faithful?will elle ever forg...

](https://my.w.tt/story/189318960-the-kissing-booth-getting-over-or-falling-in)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/104815233-when-stars-fall)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/104815233-when-stars-fall)

[ Paid Story When Stars Fall 2M67.9K12.3K
    
    
    A decade ago, Ellie was heartbroken when the love of her life chose his Hollywood party lifestyle over her. Can she forgive him and give love a second chance?
            ...

](https://my.w.tt/story/104815233-when-stars-fall)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/211294591-the-kissing-booth-2)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/211294591-the-kissing-booth-2)

[ The kissing booth 2 22.4K33876
    
    
    This my first ever book, The Kissing Booth 2: thank you so much for your support with this book about Noah and Elle's life after The Kissing Booth.

](https://my.w.tt/story/211294591-the-kissing-booth-2)

  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
